Studded tires have undeniable advantages in terms of how they behave under winter driving conditions, such as driving on icy road surfaces for example. Contact with the ice, and more particularly the fact that the studs dig into the ice, compensates for the loss of grip displayed by the tire tread pattern elements: the studs scrape the ice and generate additional forces on the ice.
One of the difficulties in using studded tires is that the grip reaches its upper limit at values lower than might be expected with studs present.